The invention relates to a method for constructing an electrical machine, in particular a linear motor. The invention also relates to tooth halves for a tooth of an electrical machine which make it possible to implement the method according to the invention.
In more recent linear motors, both coils and magnets are provided on a primary part (which corresponds to a stator), while the secondary part (which corresponds to the rotor) does not have any separate magnets.
The coils surround in each case two tooth halves, which each have a so-called tooth tip, which is used for guiding the magnetic flux.
In the prior art it is not possible to apply prewound coils onto the tooth halves since the tooth tip is so wide on the tooth tip side that coils are prevented from being plugged on, while the side remote from the tooth tip does not have a free end, with the result that it would be possible for a coil to be plugged on. This makes assembly more difficult when using tooth halves with tooth tips.
A linear motor with such tooth halves is generally fitted in such a way that first the magnets are positioned between the tooth halves. Then the coils are wound around the tooth halves.
This type of fitting is laborious. As a result of the permanent magnets being introduced early, component parts can be magnetized, which results in problems during fitting, and may even bring about a risk of injury for the fitter.